bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Terraria Monkey
The is the twin brother of the Minecraft Monkey, and is similar to it. By the way, this is my first non-joke conception. It has a Platinum Sword and armor from Terraria, popping 2 layers. Cost is the same as it's twin brother. It's unique in that Path 2 is unlocked after completing Path 1. Path 1: Pre-Hardmode 1: Descent into Evil The tower now has a mixture of Shadow and Crimson armor, and now dual wields the Light's Bane and the Blood Butcherer, doing more damage. Price: $600 2: Jungle And Dungeon The monkey now has Jungle Armor, while it now dual wields the Blade of Grass and the Muramasa, doing even more damage, while also giving Camo detection. Price: $600 3: Into the Underworld Now has Molten Armor, with it now wielding the Fiery Greatsword, which decreases swing speed, but increases the number of Bloons popped. Price: $1000 4: Night's Edge Now wields the combination of the Light's Bane, the Blood Butcherer, the Blade of Grass, the Muramasa, and the Fiery Greatsword: the Night's Edge. Has enough damage to 1-hit-kill a Ceramic Bloon. Price: $5000 Path 2: Hardmode 1: Wall of Flesh defeated Now has cobalt armor and sword, allowing frozen bloons to be popped. Price: $700 2: Anvil Upgrades Now has Mythrl armor and sword, allowing Lead Bloons to be popped. Price: $800 3: Forge Upgrades Now has Adamantite armor and sword. Damage is enough to pop 10 layers. Price: $1000 4: Excalibur Now has Hallowed Armor, and the set's sword, Excalibur. Now is able to do a lot of damage to M.O.A.B.s. Ability: Autoswing: Swings at the speed of a Turbo Charge Boomerang Thrower for a short amount of time. Cooldown: 1 minute. Price: $6000 Item: Terra Blade There is an item called the Terra Blade, which, when equipped to a 4/2 or 2/4 Terraria Monkey, upgrades it to 4/4. The 4/4 Terraria Monkey has Beetle Armor and wields the Terra Blade. It also has a new ability: Terra Beam. What the ability does is the tower shoots beams every time it attacks for 10 seconds. Cooldown: 1 minute. It also replaces Autoswing if the tower is 2/4 before equipping the item. This Epic Item is obtained by crafting together 3 Broken Hero's Swords, which are Rare Items that drop off of Z.O.M.G.s, D.D.T.s, S.U.P.E.R.B.s and B.L.I.T.Z.es with a 0.4% drop chance. Full explanation of the Bloons that drop it is on the Broken Hero's Sword page. Specialty Building It's specialty building is called the House of Yrimir, which is named after a famous Terraria YouTuber. https://m.youtube.com/user/Yrimir Tier 1: Decreases all prices by 5%. $1000 Tier 2: Attack speed is increased. $2000 Tier 3: Damage is increased by 1 layer. $2000 Tier 4: Megashark Ability: Shoots every last Chlorophyte Bullet from the Megashark for a little bit of time, doing massive damage. Cooldown: 2 minutes. $5000 Penalty: Increases the prices of Minecraft Monkeys by 5% Trivia *All the costs are on Medium Difficulty. *This is not a ripoff of the Minecraft Monkey even though it sounds like one. *Because of the Terra Blade item, this tower doesn't have a 4/4 special mission. *The reason this tower is in the Rare and Epic Items categories is because of the Terra Blade item. Same thing goes for the other item categories. *If this was in BTD4, it's upgrades would only be the path 1 upgrades. [{[DATA_EXPUNGED}]] (talk) 14:52, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:References Category:Rare Items Category:Epic Items Category:Items Category:Equip Items Category:4/4 Towers Category:Specialty Buildings Category:Melee Towers